Lily et James Nos souvenirs
by larousse13
Summary: Notre histoire s'est terminé sur une rude note... Pourtant, trois ans plus tard, tu es de retour dans ma vie et je dois l'accepter. La question est, vais-je te ravoir un jour?
1. Chapter 1

**Lily et James**

**L'entrevue… **

Oh mon dieu! Je crois que c'est la pire chose qui peut m'arriver. Je viens de perdre mon travail. En plus, cette fois-ce, Nina ne sera pas là pour m'épauler. Je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau job toute seule.

Nina est ma meilleure amie depuis ma première année à… Poudl…à Poudlard. Elle m'a toujours soutenue même si j'étais assez forte… de caractère. Elle était là quand j'échouais un examen ou quand j'ai su pour la mort de mes parents. Elle était là au mariage de ma sœur, qui était assez horrible, je dois le dire, elle était là quand… j'ai perdu mon premier amour.

Une larme s'écoulait sur ma joue même si ce sont de vieilles amourettes. Pourtant, je me suis toujours dit que c'est lors de l'adolescence que nos émotions sont les plus fortes.

Bien sûr, j'étais toujours là en retour pour elle. Même si, contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas les Maraudeurs sur son dos, elle vivait les choses à sa manière. En fait, j'étais surtout là pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que j'allais bien… Elle a toujours été respectée et aimée par tout le monde. Tandis que moi, j'étais une bolée et la bitche de service!

Aujourd'hui, je vis en appartement toute seule, dans le monde moldu, pour ne pas tomber sur des personnes que je n'appréciais pas dans mon enfance.

Nina vit dans le monde sorcier avec son petit copain, que j'adore, et qui a toujours été fidèle à nous. Il représente la paix, mais surtout la sagesse. Même s'il est ami avec une bande de con, il reste lui-même et rend Nina heureuse donc je suis heureuse.

Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, comme j'ai abandonné mes études du monde sorcier, je cherche un emploi en tant que réceptionniste, secrétaire ou quelque chose du genre.

Ψ

Ce matin, j'ai une entrevue avec une grosse entreprise. Donc, naturellement, je vais mettre un habit propre mais qui me représente.

Oups le téléphone sonne. Zut !

-Oui, allo?

-Salut ma belle, bon prépare toi, je viens te chercher dans environ 2 minutes pour t'accompagner à ton entrevue.

-Wow, tu es extraordinaire.

-Je sais, je sais! Bon, bye mon ange, je t'aime!

-Oui, moi aussi et n'oublie pas les beignets!

Merde, je n'ai que 2 minutes, même pas!

Ding! Dung!

-Salut Nina! C'est bon, je suis prête!

Je barre la porte et embarque dans sa voiture. Nous voulions transplanner au début, mais ce serait trop risqué d'être vu, même dans cette rue, si éloignée de tout.

-Nous arrivons dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps que tu te détendes et que tu te remettes en tête tout ce que tu as pratiqué. Mais surtout ma chérie, soit naturelle, ça te va tellement bien!

Elle est toujours plus fine qu'il ne le faut. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est aussi fait pour ça une meilleure amie.

Wow! J'ai déjà eu des commentaires mais l'intérieur est 100 fois plus splendide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les employés me saluent, ils doivent être sympathiques.

Ne JAMAIS te fier aux apparences Lily!

-Lily, n'oublie pas de te remettre une couche de rouge à lèvre, j'ai entendu dire que le patron avait une préférence pour les belles jeunes filles, en plus, d'après les autres, c'est une bombe!

-Naturelle ou pas?

-Hey! Tu dois garder ta personnalité mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Oui, oui.

Sophie Champagne…Mathieu Lagor…Élise Sine…Lily Evans!

Flûte! C'est mon tour. Naturelle, rouge-à-lèvre, naturelle, rouge-à-lèvre…

Je rentre dans le bureau et un homme se tient assit sur sa chaise, il est dos à moi, donc je ne peux pas savoir à quoi il ressemble.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Naturelle, rouge-à-lèvre…

Quoi? Mais pour quelle raison est-ce que mon cerveau a-t-il décidé à lui dire cela! Et bien, je peux dire adieux à ce job… Alors, plus de souci, je suis décontractée et je reste naturelle.

-Pardon, c'est que je me répète cette phrase… enfin, Bonjour!

-Assied-vous, je vous pris.

-Bien sûr. Hum… Pardonnez-moi mon indélicatesse, mais pourriez-vous vous retournez?

-Oh! Pardonnez-moi, je n'y pensais plus…

La terre entière vient de s'arrêter. Je connais ces traits, je connais cette voie, je connais ce regard, je connais ce corps, je LE connais…

-Alors, quels sont vos motivations à venir travailler pour notre compagnie?

-Pour quelles raisons fais-tu parti du monde moldu?

-Excusez-moi, on vous-voie ses supérieurs et j'ai posé une question avant. Donc une question contre une autre!

-Parce que j'ai le sens des responsabilités…

-Ça je le sais! Pardonnez-moi…

-Je m'applique dans mon travail, je déteste que les choses ne soient pas faites, j'adore me sentir importante, et surtout, l'entreprise m'apporterait des choses que d'autres n'offraient pas.

-Pour être sur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Pourtant, Sirius Black avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec une telle douceur.

-Et toi? Que fais-tu dans ce monde sans magie?

-Je ne voulais pas vous recroiser…

Par contre moi, ça a sortit avec une froideur que je ne souhaitais pas.

Ψ

-Lily, Lily! Viens vite! James a encore été blessé!

-Et en quoi est-ce mon problème, Black?

-C'est un élève comme les autres, et nous avons besoins de TES soins… sinon, étrangement, il ne guérit jamais…

Un pincement au cœur, je suivis celui-ci jusqu'à Potter.

Ψ

-Lily, je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigner de toi…

-Arrête, s'en ait assez, je ne veux plus me cacher Sir…Black!

- Appelle-moi Sirius, s'il te plait Lily… je déteste quand tu…

-Comment le sais-tu? Après tout ce temps? Tu n'as jamais cherché à me contacter…

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Sa voie était devenue plus dure et plus triste.

-Non, vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué les choses comme il le fallait. Il s'est toujours moqué de moi, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'est jamais allé plus loin que le sexe!

-Ce n'est pas vrai Lily, et tu le sais!

Ça y ait, j'étais en larmes… en grosses larmes! C'était dur. Tout ce que j'avais fui durant si longtemps, me retombait en pleine face… si vite, d'un seul coup.

Une chaleur m'enroba. Les bras de Sirius… Il m'a tellement manqué… Il a toujours été le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

Ψ

-Sirius! Aide-moi, quelqu'un me suit…

-Quoi? Qui? Que j'aille lui arranger sa tronche?

-Cour! Il va nous rattraper… Il est fort, il court vite…Vite!!

-Non Lily, toi court, je m'en charge! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à MA Lily!

Incapable d'abandonné mon grand frère, je m'étais caché dans un coin… Comme ça, s'il y avait un problème, je serai là.

Incroyable! Il l'a démoli en un rien de temps!

«Sirius, je t'aime…grand frère.» avais-je pensé. Pourtant même après ce coup de poing, j'avais encore peur pour lui… et s'il avait des ennuis par ma faute? Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre…

-Sirius ! Je t'ai dit de courir et non de lui casser la figure!

-Un simple «merci» aurait servi Lily!

-Merci…grand frère.

Chaque fois que je prononçais ces mots, son regard se disputait entre la joie et la colère. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi…

Ψ

-Lily, malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer les vrais choses. C'est à lui… mais pour l'instant, mon frère de cœur, n'a pas assez de couilles pour te parler.

-Mais… de toute façon, il vit sa vie et je vis la mienne! Plus question qu'il revienne!

-Lily…

-Non! Pour une fois que je l'ai sortit de ma vie, je ne me remettrai pas dans la même situation… Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, c'est tout!

-Mais Lily…

-Alors? Je l'ai ce job?

Avec un air triste, Sirius me regardait… comme si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose d'horrible ou de désolant. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Puis, il reprend son air sérieux de tout à l'heure.

-Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Evans, revenez demain à 8 heure précise et ne soyez pas en retard!

-Parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le premier jour!**

Shit! Sirius m'a dit de ne pas arriver en retard et moi, je suis encore chez moi et je n'ai même pas déjeuné! Bon, trop tard, je déjeunerai à ma pose. Laisse faire aussi le taxi, je vais transplanner, cela sera plus pratique!

-Désoler pour mon retard! Je… Mon réveil n'a pas sonné!

Quelle tarte! J'agis exactement comme une jeune fille de quatorze ans! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde? Oups! Peut-être que Sirius a une réputation pour renvoyer ses employés à la moindre contrainte… Alors, je vais encore être renvoyée.

-Mademoiselle Evans, dans mon bureau immédiatement!

-Oui, monsieur.

Quelle sensation étrange d'appeler Sirius, Monsieur! Ha, ha, ha!

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Je viens de le retrouver et il faut déjà que je m'en sépare? Non, trop difficile! Pourtant, je suis sûre que lui aussi, ne veut pas que nous nous séparions encore…

-Lily, hier, je t'ai demandé de ne pas arrivé en retard. Non pas parce que c'est ton premier jour, mais parce que j'ai une réputation…je renvoie à la moindre erreur. Alors si tu t'en sors sans aucune égratignure, ils croiront tous qu'on a couché ensemble…

-Montre-moi comme ta petite-amie!

-Quoi?

-Ta petite-amie du moment, comme ça, ils sauront pourquoi tu ne me renvois pas!

-Ce n'est pas bête mais… non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas bête… sans de mais…

-Maintenant! Abrutis!

-Oh! Oui!

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi et Sirius et je me sentis rougir. Tant mieux, avec la nouvelle…

-Tout le monde, voici Lily Evans, notre nouvelle employée et aussi… ma petite-amie.

Tout le monde applaudit, mais je vis beaucoup de filles dessus et certains garçons aussi! Comme c'était mignon!

-Merci, maintenant, au boulot! Sirius me regarde du regard, il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi… mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'ai que pour une question d'affaire.

**Les souvenirs**

Nina est chez moi et elle attend depuis longtemps pour savoir qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier, avec Sirius. Car évidemment, comme elle est ma meilleure amie, je l'ai appelé dès que j'ai fini le boulot, mais elle était occupée avec son petit-ami… qui date depuis la septième année. J'aime bien ma vie, mais parfois, je me sens seule… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vide et que je ne peux le compenser qu'avec l'homme de ma vie (pas encore trouvé).

Ψ

-C'est toi l'homme de ma vie. Celui avec qui je veux vivre et avoir des enfants.

-Lily, tu es toi aussi la seule personne qu'il me faut. Tu es celle où rentrent parfaitement tes doigts dans les miens. En fait, tu es tout.

Je mémorisai ces mots pour qu'ils restent bien dans ma tête.

-Lily?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

Ces trois petits mots, étaient les plus beaux mots qu'il ne pourrait jamais me dire. Et, venant de lui, c'était encor plus parfait.

Ψ

Il faut que je m'ôte ça de la tête. Si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il ne devait tout simplement pas être l'homme de ma vie! J'étais si jeune... il y a trois ans!

- Pardonnez-moi...

Une femme, une employée surement, se tenait devant moi et me dévisageait. Elle était blonde, assez bien formé. Aux yeux bleus avec un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses vêtements. En fait, elle était très jolie mais s'habillait d'une façon trop vulgaire à mon goût... Du Sirius tout craché!

-Oui?

-Puis-je me permettre de vous posez une question?

-Appelez-moi Lily et pas de problème.

-Qu'est ce que Sirius te trouve? As-tu vu la couleur de tes cheveux? Carotte! Il aurait pu trouver mieux!

Je lui jette un regard de la tête au pied et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.... en tout cas, pas ici!

Elle grogne et part! Et bien, une de moins! Maintenant, il faut que j'aie prévenir Sirius avant qu'elles commencent à toutes m'attaquer...

exceptionnelle.

**Ψ**

-Non mais tu te crois si importante que ça à leurs yeux?

-Ouais, tu nous fais pitié! Tu te réfugies avec les Maraudeurs juste parce que tu n'as pas d'ami... Et eux, ils sont tellement gentils qu'il te garde.

-Ben ouais, tu n'as jamais réalisé qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient couché avec toi? Sûrement parce que tu es vraiment moche...

-Justement, où sont-ils? Tes chevaliers-servant t'auraient-ils laissés affronter la vérité toute seule?

-Allez, dégage Evans, personne ne veut de toi ici, tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourge qui a comme seul ami, les livres.

Les larmes me montaient aux joues... Alors, je n'étais rien pour eux. Ils avaient hâte de partir de Poudlard, pour se débarrasser de moi? Bien sûr, c'est tellement logique!

-Hey Evans, est-ce pourquoi penses-tu que Potter te niaise tout le temps?

Une voix familière résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Parce que je l'aime.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers ce dernier. Sauf moi.

-Le beau garçon aux yeux bruns a dit quoi?

-Que je l'aime ...

-Mais c'est impossible! Elle ne te mérite pas! Elle est rousse!

-Ces yeux sont magnifiques, son caractère est à coupé le souffle, ses lèvres m'appellent sans cesse et ses cheveux montrent à quel point elle est exceptionnelle. Lily est la seule qui fera battre mon cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Des questions?

-Comment est-ce qu'elle...

James se retourna brusquement vers moi. Il semblait perdu. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit tous ces mensonges à ses groupies?

-Evans, viens avec moi!

Je suivis Potter sans savoir où nous allions. Pourtant, j'étais en confiance avec lui et je sentais que rien ne pourrait m'enlever cette bulle de protection...

**Ψ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouvelle Venue! **

Je suis stupide ou quoi? Pourquoi me faire autant de peine, je ne le verrai plus... jamais! Bon, je dois aller voir Sirius pour lui parler de mon petit conflit.

Je cogne à la porte, quand j'entends une voix... une voix que je connais très bien.

Bah!

Toc, toc, toc!

-Entrez.

-Pardon Sirius, je me demandais si tu...

-Lily!

-Lupin! Quelle belle surprise. Mais que fais-tu dans ce monde?

-Je...en fait...

Sirius prend la parole.

-Il est ici pour la même raison que moi... et James...

Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait ici? Lui, quelqu'un de si important dans le monde sorcier...

-Par contre, James n'est pas ici pour les mêmes raisons.

Alors, il m'a réellement effacé de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'importance qu'il le prétendait... Peu importe Lily, le passer est le passer.

-Lupin, Sirius, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déranger.

Sirius et Remus se lancèrent un regard et disent en chœur :

-Non Lily, reste!

Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de se faire demander par eux. Mais je dois rester forte et combattre mon envie immense de les rejoindre.

-Messieurs.

- Lily, on doit parler.

Ma colère montait et ce n'est pas bon présage. Mais d'un côté, ils m'ont tant manqué! L'amour pour eux passe avant mon gros orgueil.

-Quoi?

-Écoute Lily, on n'a jamais cherché à te faire du mal... Nous n'avions pas le choix de te laisser.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous m'avez laissé parce que je ne vous étais plus utile!

Sirius avait l'air extrêmement triste, lui qui, d'habitude, est toujours de bonne humeur. Justement, il prit la parole.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter Lily et tu le sais. Tu sais, le soir du bal, je savais que c'était le dernier regard que je poserais sur toi. Je savais que c'était les dernières paroles que je te dirais. Et, j'étais profondément triste.

Ψ

-James, puis-je te voler ta petite-amie pour quelques instants.

-Bien sur mais ne dit pas de bêtise Patmol.

De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout entendu, pensais-je.

-Je te le promets, James.

Sirius se retourne vers moi, tant la main, pour me proposer d'aller danser. Sur la piste de danse, il commence à me murmurer des compliments jusqu'à temps qu'une larme vienne se coller contre ma joue. Sirius pleurait!

-Qui a-t-il Sir, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, mais pas ça... je l'ai promit.

Ψ

-Le bal... dis-je dans un souffle court.

J'avais envie de fondre en larme mais je ne pouvais pas, pas devant mes anciens amis.

-Oh, Lily!

-Non Rémus, je te l'ai toujours dit, je suis fort.

Pourtant, malgré ma contre-volonté, je m'accroupis dans les bras doux de Rémus. Puis, je me retourne vers lui et j'y perçois de la souffrance. Rémus. Sirius. Ils sont là, ils ont tout arrêté pour moi. Ils feraient tout pour moi. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué!

-Nous aussi Lily, tu nous as manqué.

-Alors, que voulais-tu? Dis Sirius.

-Rien, je me débrouillerai.

**Le soir **

Voilà, j'ai retrouvé mes deux frères. Je suis tellement heureuse. En plus, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, je n'ai aucune crainte. Nina est supposée faire un tour en soirée pour qu'on regarde un bon film en mangeant du pop-corn! C'est une soirée qu'on se fait chaque fois que de grandes choses se produisent. J'ai encore volé Nina des bras de Rémus!

Rémus est le petit-ami de Nina depuis la septième année. Ils s'aiment énormément et j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Par contre, j'ai demandé à Nina de ne jamais parler de moi à Rémus. Je voulais définitivement me débarrasser d'eux pour le restant de mes jours. Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne sais rien d'eux. Je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie me donne des nouvelles. Quoique, elle voit très rarement Sirius et Potter. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai trouvé si étrange de voir Rémus du côté moldu.

Tient, le téléphone sonne. Ça doit être Nina qui va annuler la soirée parce qu'elle veut être avec Rémus. Bon, bien je vais encore être seule un vendredi soir!

-Allo?

-Salut Lily, je me disais que comme nous sortons ensemble, il serait temps que tu visites mon chez-moi!

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Sirius. Bon et bien donne moi les indications et je te rejoins.

-Parfait. Et ce sera aussi pour les retrouvailles!

Il me donna les instructions. Je devrai transplanner et me rendre à un arrêt particulier où Sirius m'attend. D'ailleurs, il faut que je me mette belle et que je sois prête dans 30 minutes! Je donc dis au revoir à mon vieux pyjama pour rejoindre une robe et des talons aiguilles.

**Arrivé à l'arrêt où Sirius m'attend...**

-Salut mon amour!

-Salut ma belle!

-Oh non!

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'avais une soirée fille avec Nina ce soir, et j'ai complètement oublié de la prévenir...

-Elle dinera avec nous ce soir, nous avons des invités ma chère.

J'ai bien hâte de voir ça! Habituellement, Sirius est un pro pour faire des fêtes réussites.

-Reste dans l'entrée, je vais te faire signe quand tu pourras nous rejoindre.

-Parfait.

J'attendis quelques instants. Sirius avait l'air fier de son coup. Donc, si nous sortirions ensemble, il n'aurait pas honte de se montrer avec moi. C'est assez flatteur!

Puis, il me fait signe. Le stresse monte, si les autres invités ne m'aimaient pas. Que serait le résultat de cette soirée! Oh mon dieu, j'espère avoir bien choisi ma robe. Bon! Concentre-toi sur autre chose Lily. Wow! Comme ce manoir est beau. La décoration est branchée et les pièces sont très bien espacées. Tout est ouvert, en fait, tout est gigantesque! J'aurais un peu peur d'habiter ici, pour me perdre!

Je suis à quelques pas de la cuisine et mon cœur se sert. Comme si je savais inconsciemment que cette soirée tournera mal.

Je retourne le sourire de Sirius. Il avait l'air si confiant. J'examine la salle à manger. Il y a Nina et Rémus qui sont assis cote que cote. Une banderole est accroché au centre de la table avec un : Bonne Retrouvaille! Puis, d'un coup, mon cœur s'arrête. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct et refuser l'invitation de Black! Celui-là, il va me le payer cher! Et Nina, elle m'a trahi. Je lui lance un regard furieux et elle m'envoie un regard d'excuse. Même chose pour Rémus. Puis je me retourne vers Sirius, mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, il prit la parole.

-Donc, laissez-moi faire les présentations!

-Ça va, je connais tout le monde.

D'accord je comprends le petit jeu de Sirius, il veut que moi et Potter repartons à zéro. Et bien, s'il veut jouer, je vais jouer.

-Par contre, je ne connais pas le garçon aux lunettes.

-Il s'appelle James. James, je te présente ma nouvelle petite-amie, que je te parlais.

Puis, il se retourne vers moi.

-Lily, je te présente mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur, James.

-Enchanté.

Pour la première fois, James osa poser les yeux sur moi et il avait l'air horrifié. Il devait croire que moi et Sirius, c'était du sérieux. Un rire amer s'empara de moi. Puis, il prit la parole.

-Sir, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta petite-amie était aussi moche. Je croyais que tu avais du goût mon gars!

-Comment oses-tu Potter?

Ma voix était dure. Et douce en même temps.

-Comment j'ose? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens à la soirée où mon petit-ami m'a invité. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester accrocher à tes bras jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Aucune réponse ne survient. J'ai gagné!

-Sirius, pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici celle-là? Elle gâche tout!

-Je trouve qu'au contraire, sa présence est attendrissante.

-Mon amour, pourrais-tu mettre la table?

-Ferme-la Evans, t'as pas à lui donner des ordres.

-Avec plaisir chérie!

Tous, sauf moi et Potter sont allés dans la cuisine.

-Alors, comme ça, tu sorts avec Sirius. Vas-tu te taper Rémus en plus?

-Crétin! Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Moi, je crois que si. Sirius m'a parlé de toi comme étant la plus merveilleuse des créatures.

-C'est de cette façon que tu me décrivais aussi, avant.

- Le cœur n'y était pas.

Bang! Un énorme coup dans l'estomac. J'avais encore une fois raison, mais, cette fois-ci, j'aurais préféré le contraire.

-Lily...

-Appelle-moi Evans, Potter.

-Non, j'ai passé l'âge.

-Bon, alors, que veux-tu ? Vas-tu enfin dire tout ce que je devrais savoir depuis longtemps?

-La seule raison pour laquelle tout s'est terminé, c'est que...

Il hésite entre la vérité et le mensonge.

-Je ne t'aimais plus.

Puis, juste au bon moment, les autres arrivèrent.

-Alors, n'attend rien de moi, enfin, de gentil.

-Bon, et si nous mettions la table tous ensemble, dit Sirius.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, sans un mot. Le repas a l'air délicieux.

-Avant de manger, je voudrais que chacun fasse un vœu, pour ces nouvelles retrouvailles.

Tout le monde acquiesça, sans vraiment pensé aux conséquences.

-Je commence, proposa Sirius. Je nous souhaite la meilleure des vies, avec le plus d'amour possible.

Rémus prit la parole.

-Je souhaite la paix et que tout se passe pour le mieux entre moi et ma fantastique Nina.

Cette dernière prit la parole.

-Je ne souhaite rien de plus que l'amour. Je t'aime mon amour.

Puis, c'était à mon tour et ensuite à Potter.

-Je souhaite que Potter disparaisse de ma vie.

-Je vous souhaite à tous du bonheur. Sirius, je te souhaite mieux qu'Evans et toi, je te souhaite de vivre l'enfer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Potter, il n'y a pas pire que toi!

À ce moment, je crus percevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais aussitôt, ils redevinrent froids. Puis une porte s'ouvrit.

-James!

Une femme? Mais qui? Je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers l'entrer.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je n'aime pas ma bague de mariée, le diamant est trop petit.


	4. Chapter 4

Effectivement, elle portait une bague de mariage, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, la bague était gigantesque et magnifique. Puis je l'examine de haut en bas. Elle est blonde, aux yeux d'un bleu clair. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses. Elle a les seins, un peu trop gros à mon goût et le corps d'un mannequin. En fait, elle était cent fois plus belle que moi. Je comprends James de la trouver de son goût.

-Tout pour mon amour.

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça? Aller, je ne t'ai pas dit oui il y a presque trois ans, pour que tu tombes...

-Arrête ma belle, j'ai compris.

De ce que j'en conclus, elle n'était pas du tout romantique. Étrange, il me semble que James l'était. Puis, cette blondasse posa les yeux sur moi. Elle s'attarda trop longtemps sur mes yeux à mon goût.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Lily Evans, ma petite-amie, dit Sirius.

Va-t-il continuer à me présenter ainsi durant longtemps? Surement.

-Pardonnez-moi, Violette, Lily. Sirius se tourna vers moi. Lily, Violette.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même. James, n'est-ce pas de cette fille que tu me parlais.

-Oui, c'est elle. La petite connasse de Poudlard.

Elle avait l'air étonné par le nom qu'il avait utilisé pour me nommer. En fait, j'étais la seule qui s'y attendait.

-Enfin, si tu as sorti avec elle, elle ne devait pas être si horrible que tu le dis.

-Elle n'était qu'une de plus. Vois-tu, dans le temps, mon but était de collectionner les filles.

-Et bien, quel dommage pour toutes ces victimes!

C'est à cet instant précis, que tout se déroula dans ma tête. James est marié, il y a presque trois ans. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a commencé à être avec cette Violette un peu après notre séparation. Ensuite, il ne m'a jamais aimé. J'étais bel et bien une de plus. Finalement, je n'étais pas du tout le style à James, à en croire les apparences. Je suis convaincu qu'on ne s'entendra jamais elle et moi.

-Pardonnez-moi, je vous dérangeais à ce que je vois.

-Oui.

Étrange, James veut mettre sa fiancée à la porte. Alors, il a réellement changé.

-Oh! Chérie, n'oublie pas d'embrasser les enfants ce soir, tu leur manque terriblement.

-Pas de problème, les monstres seront servis.

Il a des enfants. Avec cette fille! Seigneur, moi qui m'attendais à ce que si on se verrait un jour, il me ferait la plus belle déclaration d'amour, dans ce genre :

-Lily?

-James!

-Wow! Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs!

-Je fais encore parti de tes souvenirs?

-Lily, tu es le plus beau de tous les souvenir que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Oh James...

-Je t'aime. Je t'ai attendu. Et j'ai bien fait. Voilà, devant moi, la femme la plus fabuleuse. La femme de ma vie!

-Oh James... Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

**Le jeu **

-Alors, allons souper. Sinon, ce sera froid.

-Bonne idée Rémus.

J'attire Nina dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle est ma meilleure amie, en fait, ma seule vraie amie. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenue?

-Explique-toi.

-D'accord, je suis arrivé au manoir. Il n'y avait que moi, Sirius et Rémus. Puis, Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait invité à diner.

-Alors, il m'a invité avant que tu n'arrives.

-Exact. Ensuite, James est arrivé. Je suis allée parler à Sirius pour lui demander de le faire disparaitre. Évidemment, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

-Du Sirius tout craché...

-C'est bon, n'en dit pas plus, je crois saisir. Après que tu sois allée causer avec Sirius, celui-ci est venu me chercher à l'arrêt. Donc, ça ne servait plus à rien que tu me préviennes.

-C'est ça.

-Bon, bien, c'est tout. Vaudrait mieux y aller.

-T'as raison. Mais, tu vas tenir le coup?

-Tu me connais.

Le souper était délicieux. Les elfes de Black étaient de vrais chefs! Et ils sont super gentil. Comme j'aimerais avoir une maison à moi dans le monde sorcier. Je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs sans avoir peur de me faire prendre.

-Sirius, pourquoi avoir deux maisons?

-Comment, deux maisons?

-Et bien, une dans le monde sorcier et l'autre dans le monde moldu.

-Qui te dit que j'ai une demeure dans le monde moldu?

-Tu travailles dans ce monde!

-Certes, mais je me suis tout de même garder le droit de demeurer dans ce monde fabuleux de la sorcellerie.

Un grognement retendit. Rémus! Mais pourquoi grognait-il?

-Et aussi, si tu vivais encore dans le monde sorcier, j'aurais eu plus de chances de te croiser.

Un sourire attendrissant se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Si seulement James m'avait dit cela. Parlant de James... Potter, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû se permettre un commentaire.

-Et si nous allions faire des jeux!

-Quelle bonne idée.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sûrement parce qu'il s'est fait rejeté par sa femme. Ou bien, il voudrait être au près de ses enfants.

-Bon, nous allons faire des équipes de deux. Nous allons tirer au sort.

-Mais chérie, nous sommes un chiffre impair!

-Ouais, mais je fais l'arbitre, c'est moi qui a invité tout le monde.

Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter... Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter...

Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter... Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter... Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter... Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter... Faite que je ne sois pas avec Potter...

-Rémus et... Nina!

Donc, Lily et James seront ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Zut ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, la vie ne m'offrira jamais de cadeau. James est posté à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refusé de se mettre en équipe avec moi? Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'est-il pas parti avec sa Violette? Reste plus qu'à espérer que le jeu soit amusant et non pas... oh non! Connaissant Sir, ça ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Bon, voulez-vous connaitre mon jeu?

-Vas-y.

-Maintenant que vous êtes en équipe, vous devez vous tenir la main.

Rémus et Nina s'exécutèrent tandis que moi et Potter sommes dédaigneux.

-Bah! Aller quoi... Vous avez l'air d'enfants de maternels.

Potter me regarde d'un air pitoyable et me tend sa main. Il avait l'air... horrible. C'est si difficile que ça être en équipe avec moi? Bien sur, je prends sa main. Le contact me fait frissonner.

-Bravo! Bon maintenant, laissez moi quelques minutes. Nina, Rémus, suivez moi, vous êtes les premiers.

-Pas de problème.

Silence.

-Tes mains sont froides Lily...

-Les tiennes sont moites...

-Tu...tu frissonnes, as-tu froid?

-Non, enfin...

-Je te fais de l'effet!

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Tu crois vraiment que tu es seul au monde?

-Ben, pour l'instant nous sommes que tous les deux...

-Oui, j'ai froid! OK. Mais je n'ai pas le goût de me déplacer donc je te dis que non, pigé?

-Pigé... Lily, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je voulais juste te mettre à l'aise... enfin, confortable.

-Je suis très bien, merci.

Silence.

-Sympas ta femme!

-Lily...

-T'aurais pu me mettre au courant au moins...

-Pourquoi? Et comment? Tu pensais vraiment que chaque fois qu'il m'arriverait des choses importantes dans ma vie, je t'aurais appelé!

-Non, mais tu aurais tout de même pu me dire que tu voulais me laisser pour elle... Quoique, je comprends...

-Tu comprends quoi?

-Ben, je comprends que tu m'aies laissé pour elle, Violette, elle a l'air tellement mieux...

- Evans, il y a rien à comprendre. C'était un...un... un choix.

-J'avais compris le principe, merci.

Malgré tout, il me tenait la main de plus en plus forte. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je devrais peut-être lui dire, mais il va l'enlever. J'ai l'impression que ma main avait trouvé sa place. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Resterait plus qu'à me coller à lui. Non Lily, il est marié et a des enfants... Alors pourquoi me la serre-t-il de plus en plus fort.

-Est-ce que je te fais mal?

En plus, il en est conscient. Étrange.

-Non, enfin, c'est un trop serré mais sinon, ben tu sais, hem c'est correct.

-Désoler... Je tiens tout le temps Violette de cette manière... Ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est vraiment fait pour ne pas être ensemble.

-Mais ça Potter, tu le sais depuis toujours.

Je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés si fort, qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pourtant, je lui ai seulement dit ce qu'il me répète depuis... depuis qu'on s'est revue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette Violette...?

-Qu'elle soit tout le contraire de toi.

Bon, ça suffit. Il me serre la main beaucoup trop fort. J'en ai mal! En fait, j'ai de la peine. Cette soirée est un fiasco total. Plus jamais je ne veux les revoir. LE revois. Je détache ma main, mais il me la serre trop fortement.

-Lâche-moi Potter.

-Non!

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!

-Et moi, je te dis que non.

-Tu l'auras voulu. AU SECOUR!

Sirius, Rémus et Nina sont arrivés dès qu'ils m'ont entendu.

-Sirius, je casse et je démissionne. Tant qu'à toi Rémus, adieu. Potter, tu l'être le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie. Et toi, Nina, tu es la pire des meilleures amies qui n'a jamais existé. Au revoir et à jamais.

Dans tout ce vacarme, je sors de cette maison à toute allure et vais me réfugier chez moi, sanglotant.


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite **

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait James? Bon sang, tu n'aurais pas pu mettre ton énorme égo de côté pour une fois? Tu avais ta Lily, en cher et en os devant tes yeux et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est la faire fuir! T'es vraiment qu'un abruti sans cervelle.

Sans réponse.

James est vraiment stupide des fois. Mais je ne comprends pas, ça paraissait tellement qu'elle avait encore de gros sentiments pour lui, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir joué la comédie tandis qu'il pouvait l'avoir en un claquement de doigt?

-Écoute Sirius, tu sais que je ne peux pas...

-Mais ils ne peuvent plus rien contre toi. James, c'est toi maintenant qui prend tes propres décisions.

-Non, si je fais ça, ils vont...

-C'est toi qui décide vieux, mais dis-toi que peu importe quel choix tu prends, y'aura tout le temps des conséquences.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Sirius, que ferais-tu à ma place?

-Ton propre bonheur ou leur volonté.

-Mais...

-Arrête, vas-t-en tu en as déjà assez fait.

Comme c'est dur. Mon frère de cœur, ou ma petite sœur, de cœur aussi. Dans ces cas-là, je choisis la personne qui a fait le moins de tore. Lily. James a tellement été STUPIDE! Voyons, tout ça pour des petits principes de con! Pourtant, d'un côté, il est aussi malheureux qu'elle.

Manquait plus que ça, Nina en grosse larme! Je comprends, même moi, quand j'ai su que je ne verrai plus jamais Lily de ma vie, j'ai pleuré. Je n'étais presque rien pour elle contrairement à Nina, mais j'étais l'homme le plus malheureux au monde.

-T'es mieux d'arranger tout ça James.

-Je te le promets... enfin, je vais faire mon possible.

-C'est bien!

-Bye Sirius.

-Bye, Corney!

Je voulais m'avancer vers Nina pour la réconforter car, moi aussi, j'ai déjà passé par là. Cette Lily! Normal que je n'aie jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille avec Lily dans mon cœur.

-Nina...

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! T'aurais pas pu lui demander la permission pour inviter James? Espèce de salaud!

Elle me donna quelques coups sur mes muscles. Je la laisse faire, de un, elle ne me fait pas mal, de deux, il faut se défouler dans la vie! De toute façon, je sais que tout va s'arranger. Malgré que je n'apprécie pas Nina autant que tout le monde, je lui souhaite qu'elle se réconcilie avec Lily, sinon, je suis sûr de ne plus jamais la revoir. En fait, je sais que tout va s'arranger avec Lily, cette fille est assez influençable par ses proches. Oh, Lily! Comme tu me manques.

-Sirius... laisse-moi tout seul avec Nina, je t'en prie.

-Pas de problème, Nina, Rem.

Seul! Je suis complètement seul... Mais je dois aller voir Lily. Je dois tout régler, car même si je croyais que les retrouvailles seraient plus amusantes, c'est de ma faute. Je ne me sens pas mal mais j'ai de la peine pour tout le monde, surtout James. Et cette pauvre Lily, qui, toujours amoureuse de James, voix plus qu'elle ne pense. Pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre petite Evans.

Ψ

En 6e.

-Sirius? Pourquoi est-ce que James ne se rend-t-il pas compte qu'il brise le cœur de toutes ces filles?

-Mais il s'en rend compte Lily!

-Mais alors, pourquoi continue-t-il? Il n'a pas assez de cœur pour le faire!

-Alors ça, je ne sais que dire...

« En fait Lily, il veut briser le cœur d'une seule fille... malgré qu'il sait que ce n'est pas bien»

-Attend que j'aie lui dire ma façon de penser à celui-là!

-Lily, arrête! James est assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et de toute façon, depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de lui et de ses conquêtes?

-Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui et ses conquêtes, c'est juste que, enfin, il pourrait attraper des maladies! Ou en faire tomber une enceinte!

-Sérieux, y'a aucune chance...

Ψ

Comme elle est naïve! Oh, Lily! Il faut absolument que j'arrange tout avant qu'il soit trop tard...


	7. Chapter 7

**Parlé? T'es malade, je préfère crier! **

Je déteste toute la terre entière. Et James, il aurait tout de même pu m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire qu'il avait avancé dans sa vie. J'en serais peut-être pas là : pas d'ami, pas d'amoureux, pas de job... Je serais surement dans le monde sorcier, et je serais devenu ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire, médicomage. Pourtant il est trop tard. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, ne jamais avoir accepté sa demande. Et Nina... Nina, la personne que je faisais le plus confiance. Elle m'a trahi! Je la déteste et la détesterai toujours. Je lui ai donné ma confiance et en échange, elle me laisse tomber à la première occasion... Malgré qu'elle n'était pas plus au courant que moi de la « surprise ». Quoi faire? Leur parler ou leur crier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur chaque fois que je les vois? Crier! Oui, je vais me venger... de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait depuis la 7ième année! J'adore l'idée!

Mais James, il semblait si différent. Si triste. Et il ne semblait tellement pas en amour avec sa fichue Violette!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Qui vient me voir à cette heure là? Bah, ça doit être Nina, ça reste chez elle. Je vais quand même aller répondre...

-Sal...

Je fronce les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là? Il ne trouve pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait comme ça!

-Lily je...

-Va-t-en.

Et je lui claque la porte au nez. Non mais quel abruti. Il se permet de gâcher toute ma soirée et en plus, il se permet de débarquer chez nous...

Pour aller défouler ma colère je vais aller prendre une douche.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

C'est le bruit que j'ai entendu tout au long de ma douche. Ce qu'il m'énerve!

-Lily, ouvre, il faut qu'on parle.

-Dégage!

-Pas temps que je ne t'aurai pas parlé.

Il veut qu'on parle, on va parler...

-Rentre.

Il resta sur le perron. Quoi? Il n'a jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtement? Pourtant dans mes souvenirs, j'étais l'une des seules qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à…

Ψ

-James, je suis prête!

-Quoi? Es-tu sûre?

-Oui, mais je me demande dans quelle position je vais…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je vais tout t'apprendre.

-Wow! Merci James. En espérant que je ne me ramasserai pas en dessous!

-Lily, sincèrement, pour la première fois, c'est sûr que tu vas être en dessous.

-Ouins… Mais on sait jamais, peut-être que j'ai un talent caché! Bon je te dis à ce soir.

-À ce soir ma belle.

Le soir.

J'étais prête, avec la tenue appropriée pour la circonstance et sans oublier le plus important, l'équipement.

Toc! Toc! Oh non! C'est lui. Bon du calme Lily, tu es avec James.

-Lily? Mais que fais-tu habillée comme ça?

-J'en ai fait trop? Je dois être affreuse. C'est juste que je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ma première fois.

-Écoute, tu es tout le temps belle… mais habituellement, les filles attendent les garçons en sous-vêtement…

-En sous-vêtement? Je n'ai jamais vu une fille jouer au Quiditch en petites culotes!

-Quiditch?

James était vraiment embarrassé!

-Mais oui, j'étais prête à jouer au Quiditch pour la première fois. Tu pensais à quoi?

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris à quoi James faisait référence.

-Oh! Tu pensais que j'étais prête à te faire l'amour.

-Et bien…oui…

J'ôtai doucement mes vêtement jusqu'à être à moitié nue et j'allais me blottir dans ces bras.

-Pardonne-moi James.

-C'est déjà oublier.

Finalement, James et moi avons fait l'amour et c'était magique. Moi aussi, comme toutes les autres, je croyais que pour que la première fois soit exceptionnelle, il fallait tout installer, tout organiser. Mais en fait, il ne faut pas attendre que le moment soit parfait, il faut le prendre et le rendre parfait. Et c'est ce que moi et James avons fait.

Ψ

-Tu sais, dans mes souvenirs, voir une fille en sous-vêtement ne te gênait pas.

-Lily… dit-il doucement.

-Non, j'en ai assez, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti?

-T'avertir? Mais pourquoi t'aurais-je averti?

-Bien peut-être que si tu avais eu un cœur et de vrais sentiments à mon égard, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tombé sans rien me dire…

Il fronça des sourcils. Tant mieux, ça va me faire du bien de me défouler.

-Je te l'ai toujours dit, je ne t'aimais plus.

-Du jour au lendemain?

-Non, c'était une décision à long terme.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu donné aucun signe pour que je m'en aperçoive?

-Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire!

-C'est vrai que tu devais être plus préoccupé à mâter le cul des filles qu'à prendre soins de moi!

-Lily…

-Espèce de salaud sans cœur. Va-t-en!

Je le frappai jusqu'à épuisement.

-Lily, tes coups ne serviront à rien, je ne bougerai pas.

-Oui, ils servent à me défouler.

Il fermait les yeux, comme s'il avait mal.

-Alors continue.

Mon ventre se noua. J'étais maintenant en pleure. Comme j'aimerais que son cœur m'aime comme je l'aime. Pourtant, je l'ai perdue à tout jamais. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour voir comment il était… Toujours aussi beau, par contre, il avait un air de chien batu.

Puis, par fatigue, je m'arrêtai. Le frappai devait me faire plus mal à moi qu'à lui. Je n'osais plus le regarder contrairement à lui qui semblait faire cela à cœur joie.

-Lily, ne fait plus ton enfant… On pouvait à 17 ans, mais là, nous sommes des adultes.

-Comment oses-tu parler de la septième année?

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur mes joues et je ne fis rien pour m'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas?

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord... Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui ait vécu toute cette peine, mais moi.

-Tu sais à quel point tu m'as détruit...

-Et tu ne t'en es pas remise?

Ses yeux brillaient. Que cela signifiait-il? Si je lui disais la vérité, allait-il me dire qu'il a fait une erreur? Qu'il s'en est voulu mais qu'il croyait que c'était trop tard? Qu'il n'a jamais aimé sa Violette...

-Bien sûr que oui...

-Alors pourquoi agissons-nous comme deux imbéciles? Ne pourrions-nous pas être au moins ami...

Il semblait maintenant déçu. Mon cœur battait à la charade. Le savoir si près me donnait des frissons. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, comme avant. Je m'avançai pour enrouler son coup. Il me prit par la taille et alors que je croyais qu'il allait me poser un baiser de son propre chef, il se pencha pour me donner une accolade.

Mon orgueil fut piquer mais je ne fis part de rien, le regardant partir. Il me sourit.


End file.
